


A Praying Man

by celticheart72



Series: The Wolverine and his Princess [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Tenderness, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Logan and his girlfriend, Marabel Roche, finally spend the night together.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Original Female Character
Series: The Wolverine and his Princess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810396
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	A Praying Man

The night is finally over. At least the hobnobbing part. Logan isn’t fond of fancy parties; he’s even less fond of suits.

He’ll do anything for his kid though. Or for Marabel. 

His eyes drop to the top of her head again as they walk and he’s struck suddenly by just how tiny she is. In her heels, she comes to his chin. Without them, she barely reaches his shoulders. 

Logan is at least twice her size and with the adamantium about three times her weight, too. She’s not fragile, he knows she's not, but he’s still afraid he might break her. 

They decided to share a room for this fancy shindig - one of the many her brother and his wife throw throughout the year. All night they’ve been teasing each other. At one point during dinner, Marabel even slid his hand up her leg to let his fingers discover she wasn’t wearing any panties. And she was wet. 

So wet.

Even knowing how much Marabel wants him, the entire walk back to their room Logan’s mind is still tripping over itself. They’ve been getting to know each other for months. It’s not like spending the night with her is any kind of spontaneous thing. They planned it. 

It’s just, for the first time he finds himself second-guessing if he should be laying hands on a woman. At least, one like her. Marabel is more refined than any woman he’s been with, and he doesn’t wanna do anything she might regret. 

She’s different.

Logan wants her, more than he ever wanted Jean. He’d be lying if he tried to deny it. When Marabel slowly lifts her eyes to his as they walk, the sultry look he finds on her face is enough to send his heart into overdrive. 

“Are you alright, Logan?”

He blinks. “Yeah. Just thinkin’.”

“Second thoughts?”

“Hell no, Princess!” He clears his throat and turns half a smile on her. “You’re just more high class than I’m used to and so damned tiny.”

The smile that twists over her lips is amused as she arches a brow up at him, “We’ve been seeing each other for months. I’m the same woman now as I’ve been all that time. Is it a problem now because sex is on the table?”

"Not exactly, no." His eyes travel over her face, and he scratches the back of his neck with a shrug, "I just…don’t want you regrettin' this. And I don't wanna hurt you."

They get to their room and she reaches into her little black bag for the card key she tucked in there before they left. “Logan, I promise, I’m not made of glass.”

“Oh, I know that, but…” He scratches his fingers through his beard and leans his hand and forearm next to the door frame as he looks down at her, “… you absolutely sure ‘bout this, Princess?”

Marabel looks up at him and the smile she turns on him is entirely sex kitten. 

“Oh, I’m positive,” she says as the card reader at the door beeps. His heart trips over itself in response. 

When they get inside, Logan barely gives her time to close the door and throw the latch before he has her spun into his arms and pressed back against the door with his lips on hers. Her clutch and the card key fall to the floor as Marabel wraps her arms around his neck. 

His hands tangle in her hair and he deepens the kiss, pushing himself flush against her body. She practically melts into him and moans softly when Logan’s tongue touches hers. The sound has his pants feeling some kind of tight.

“Princess,” he growls against her mouth and nips her bottom lip, breathing in the honeysuckle scent of her perfume as deeply as he can. “I’ve been dyin’ to get a taste of you since you slid my hand up your leg at dinner and I discovered how wet you were then.”

“Gods please…” she begs. Almost as soon as the words leave her mouth, he’s dropping to his knees.

Marabel's eyes follow his descent. She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth as every nerve in her body comes alive when he finally puts his hands on her skin. They slide under the fabric of her dress and over her outer thighs, up her hips, to push the dress out of the way, baring her to his eyes. She watches as he takes another deep breath, then reaches his tongue out to tease over her soaked and swollen lips. 

“You taste like the sweetest thing I’ve ever had in my mouth,” Logan growls and smiles into her flesh as the tip of his tongue teases just inside of her. 

Marabel flushes at his words. Shivers run through her body, and she has to muffle a gasp when her muscles tense in anticipation. It’s been a long time since she’s been touched by anyone like this, and she knows it won’t take long for her to fall over the edge.

When he grasps one of her ankles and pulls her leg up over his shoulder, she has to stifle a squeak. This, what he’s doing to her, was a lot of sensation when he had limited access. Once he opens her up, his mouth and tongue feel like pure unadulterated ecstasy on her aching flesh. 

Marabel threads the fingers of one hand through his hair and flattens the palm of the other against the door behind her. Her hips undulate in response to the way his tongue moves. Slowly through her lips, pressing against her clit, then teasing just inside of her. She can feel herself getting close, and she whimpers when he backs off all of a sudden.

“You’re soaked, Princess,” Logan mumbles. His mouth suctions over her clit long enough to draw a low moan out of her and make her knee wobble. “Somethin’ tells me you like my tongue on you as much as I do.”

He grins up at her, watching her face as he presses light kisses to the most sensitive spots, lingering until she shivers then backing off again. It’s the best kind of torture, but torture nonetheless, and a low whine escapes her when he brings her right to the edge and backs off again.

“Are you close?” Logan growls and drags his tongue through her lips. “Need some help gettin’ there?”

“Wha- what? Help? I need...” 

She starts to tell him she needs him to stop teasing her, but then one of Logan’s long, thick, fingers slides inside of her and she nearly loses her balance. His other hand reaches up to grip her hip and steady her as he curls the finger inside her and drags it back out and repeats the motion. A second finger joins the first, and this time they find her g spot.

“Oh-oh! Logan…” Her breathing is ragged as she tightens around him.

“That’s it, Princess. Let go. Cum for me.”

His fingers stroke her and he sucks her clit into his mouth, circling it with his tongue. Marabel’s back arches away from the door. The hand in his hair lets go and smacks flat against the door while her hips buck into his mouth and she moans, long and loud. 

Logan smiles and wonders just how thin the walls of this hotel are because if she always sounds like that when she cums, they’re gonna be keepin’ people awake tonight. He slides his fingers out of her and sucks them into his mouth, then removes her leg from his shoulder. When he stands, he takes her with him, and she wraps shaking thighs around his waist.

Her eyes are glittering when she looks down into his, and he strides over to the bed.

“I’m going to get your pants all sticky,” she breaths, her gaze on his mouth before she moves closer to his face, her lips tentatively grazing over his.

“I don’t care ‘bout the pants, Princess, and if you wanna taste yourself, then kiss me.”

He watches in mute fascination as her cheeks turn pink, and he wonders if dirty talk embarrasses her somehow. If it does, it’s cute as hell, considering how bold and self-assured she normally is. Turning his back to the bed, he sits down with her straddling his lap and toes off his dress shoes. 

When her lips press to his, she isn’t shy about running her tongue over them or exploring his mouth. Most women don’t like the taste of themselves on a man’s mouth. This one apparently does, and fuck if it isn’t a god damn turn on. His cock jumps in response to the thought, and she smiles against his lips.

“Lay down,” she whispers, and reaches for his belt.

Logan remembers the condoms they packed and gently grabs her hands. “Hang on.” He presses a kiss to her lips while he explains, “Condoms.” 

She smiles against his lips and slowly drops her feet to the floor so she can stand. He keeps hold of her hand until she’s steady on her feet. A little smirk plays over his lips when he realizes he did that to her.

When she comes back to the bed with the sleeve of condoms, he arches a brow and takes them from her. “You’ve got a lot of confidence in my abilities, Princess.”

She snorts as she resumes her earlier position, and he drags the two of them up the bed. Logan helps her get his pants undone and her eyes go round as saucers when his cock springs to attention. 

Logan isn’t one for underwear, and he sleeps nude. A random thought of her in a pair of panties and one of his t-shirts laying on his bed in the cabin crosses his mind. He could just slip the fabric of her panties aside and...

When Marabel’s tongue makes an appearance at the corner of her mouth, his attention is brought back to reality. She smiles while she backs herself down his legs, laying one forearm on the side of his hips and leaning down to press her lips against the tip of his cock. They open and her tongue swirls around the swollen head, then sucks him into her mouth. Logan grips the sheets beneath him at the sensation while he pushes up on his forearms and watches her. The urge to grab her hair and thrust himself into her throat is almost too much.

Her mouth is warm and wet as she takes a little more of him with each dip of her head. He can’t help the growl that starts in his chest and rumbles up the back of his throat. She’s killing him with that mouth of hers, but he wants to be inside of her when he cums. He wants to feel her milking him for every last drop.

Finally, when he’s just about to pull out of her mouth, she backs off, releasing the suction on his cock with a pop. 

Her eyes glitter when they meet his again. “I’m not sure what I was expecting but I-well ... I’ve never been with anyone your size.”

“We’ll take it slow, Princess,” Logan promises, and quickly rolls a condom on. Sliding his hands up the side of her legs to push the fabric of her dress up to her waist, he holds it in one hand behind her back. He grins up at her and grips the base of his cock with the other to hold it steady. “Ready for that ride?”

She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth with a sexy smile as she moves over him, letting him run the tip through her folds a few times. Her eyes roll to the back of her head, and she rocks her hips, but he doesn’t let her sink down on him just yet. Instead, he just bumps himself against her and feels her body clench in response. He groans at the sensation. A soft whimper escapes her lips, and it makes him want to lose control and thrust up into her, but he doesn’t. Slow and easy - at least this time; until he knows he isn’t going to hurt her. 

Logan’s hand moves just enough that on the next rock of her hips she takes the tip inside of her. She stills at the sensation. Her chin drops quickly to her chest, and she blinks at him in surprise.

Her hand reaches out to grip his forearm as her hips rock again, and his hand shifts down just a little bit. Each time she moves, he moves until he’s buried to the root inside her and about to go crazy at the feel of her around him. For as tiny as she is, her body adjusted to every inch of him, snugging up around his cock like a glove custom made just for him. He brings his knees up behind her, and every time she rocks her hips, he thrusts up just enough for her to feel it.

Her rhythm seems to falter for a second, and she lays a hand over his abdomen while her eyes close. When he thrusts up into her again, she leans forward with a soft moan. 

Marabel’s teeth grit and she tightens her thighs against his hips. “Stop moving for a second so I can concentrate enough to get my dress off.”

He grins at that and laces his fingers over his stomach, “You’re gonna keep my cock warm while you get yourself out of your dress?”

“Well…” Her cheeks flush red and her eyes flutter open to look at him. “…I suppose you could put it that way.”

Logan watches her gather the fabric of her dress in her hands, then sweep it up over her head and to the floor, leaving her completely naked above him. And damn if she’s not a vision. Some kind of angel sent to Earth to seduce him. Or maybe she really is a demon and he’s under her control.

He pulls Marabel down until his mouth can suction over one of her nipples while he kneads the other breast and starts to rock his hips. 

She moves with him, and each stroke prompts a whimper or a faint moan or sigh. She’s killing him in the best way possible, and all he can think is that if he dies now he’ll die a very happy man. Logan can feel her fluttering around him, and he moves his mouth to her other nipple, flicking his tongue to tease it into a hard little bud. 

Marabel’s never felt anything like Logan before in her life. Every single nerve ending in her body is on fire, and she’s close, so very close, but she needs more. 

Grabbing his hair she pulls his face up to hers and kisses him, pausing for a breath as she focuses on the hazel of his eyes. 

“Harder…" She flushes again while her body clenches down on him and her hips falter once more. “Flip us and fuck me harder.”

Those words out of her mouth do something to him, and his brain goes on auto-pilot. Logan does what she asks with a low growl and curls his arms under her shoulders, pulling her closer into him as he snaps his hips the way he wanted to earlier. She wraps her legs around his waist and lets her head fall back giving him access to her neck. His tongue drags along what must be a particularly sensitive spot and she shivers. When he bites down on that same spot and her back arches up off the bed, he can't help but smile into her skin.

“Oh!” The whimper is accompanied by a sharp tightening around him, and Marabel tenses. 

“You squeeze me any tighter, Princess, and I ain’t gonna last much longer,” he growls, pressing light kisses to her collarbone every time his hips meet hers.

She can feel herself starting to fall over the edge as her thoughts drift and the smell of him swirls around her. Sandalwood and some kind of light spice. It’s intoxicating and she feels…

Bliss.

It’s the only word she has to describe how he makes her feel as her body convulses. She moans out his name like a chant, each cry punctuated by a spasm of her body. Logan goes rigid above her for a second, then groans her name as his rhythm falters and his limbs start to shake. 

Marabel’s fingers dig into the cloth covering the muscles of his shoulders, and she curls into him, drawing herself as close into his body as she can. Suddenly, all she hears or sees is white noise and bright white light, along with a relaxed warmth that spreads over her entire body. It’s like nothing she’s ever felt in her life.

Logan relaxes after a few minutes, then presses a kiss to her lips, the tip of her nose, and just beneath each of her brows.

“Princess, tell me this is real. Cause if it ain’t, then I died, and I’m in heaven and just defiled an angel.”

Marabel snorts a giggle and wraps her arms tighter around him as she laughs into his neck. 

“You’re blushin' again, ain’t ya?” He chuckles into her ear as he traces along the curve of it with his tongue. 

She drops her head back to her pillow and looks up at him, sure that her cheeks are burning red. The smile on his face just makes him even more handsome, and her heart skips a few beats. “I’m no angel, Logan, and this is definitely real.”

"Good, cause I ain't a prayin' man, but if this were heaven, I'd sure as hell be prayin' not to get kicked out yet so I could stay in your bed a little longer."

Letting him go, she smiles, pressing her fingers into her cheeks as they turn red again. "In case you hadn't noticed, I get a little embarrassed at dirty talk."

"Oh, I figured that out already, Princess."

Logan grins and kisses her again before he carefully slides out of her, then moves to her side and stands up. It's then she realizes he's still mostly dressed while she's completely naked except for her heels. She brings her knees together, though her feet are still splayed apart, and lays there with her arms at her sides.

"I'll be right back." He pulls his pants up as he makes his way to the bathroom, pausing outside the door and pointing at her. "Don't take the heels off."

A light giggle bubbles up and Marabel looks his way, "Logan, I really don't think I  _ could  _ move to take them off even if I wanted to right now."

He disappears behind the bathroom door, and Marabel lays there while she waits for the slight tremors lingering in her limbs to subside. Gods, Logan is  _ good _ at this, she thinks, as an ache settles between her legs and she finds herself growing wet for him again; which is almost hard to believe considering the bed is soaked beneath her already. How can she get any wetter?

She turns her head when Logan comes out of the bathroom. He’s completely naked and his suit and t-shirt are draped over his forearm. Turning on her side, she props her head on her hand and admires him as he lays his clothes over one of the chairs, then picks her dress up and does the same.

Logan doesn’t even try to hide the way his eyes take in every inch of her body as he makes his way over to the bed. He nudges her legs apart when he sits next to her and gently cleans her up with the washcloth she didn’t realize he had. She’s practically stunned speechless. This isn’t something she’s used to a man doing. And he even made sure it was  _ warm _ . 

He sets the washcloth aside and lays down next to her, gathering her in his arms and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Hmmmm…” Her hum is contented and soft. “…somehow you never really struck me as the cuddle after sex kind of guy.”

That makes him chuckle. “For you, Princess, I’m the whatever you need after sex kind of guy.”

When Marabel tilts her head back to look up at him, the grin he finds on her pretty mouth is mischievous. 

“Is it too soon for round 2?” she purrs.

“Princess,” Logan practically growls, “pretty sure if you let me, I’d live inside of you.”

Her heart starts to race and she squeals as he flips her to her stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
